


The Best of Us Can Find Happiness in Misery

by featherliterature



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, And More Angst, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and even more angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherliterature/pseuds/featherliterature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's America's 300th Anniversary yet an internal conflict swells up from within America as he feels himself dissociating from reality in ways he has before. He embraces it as his fate and carries the sin of faking himself for someone. He doesn't know what's going to happen if he continues doing it and even less about if that someone is even aware of how deep he's fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of Us Can Find Happiness in Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, it's really obvious who I'm pairing America with. It gets better alright. This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF PEOPLE WOULD READ THIS BUT IF YOU DO THEN THANK YOU SO MUCH. HERE HAVE A COOKIE.

“Doitsu! Doitsu! This place is really pretty isn’t it? Veeee~ Oh! Waaaah that girl is so cute!” Everyone’s favourite auburn-haired pasta-eating coward gestured wildly with the ever-stoic Germany sighing behind him, contemplating if discipline was to be enforced yet dismissing the prospect in consideration of the joyous atmosphere as well as the sophistication of the event.

“Ahh… I knew you’d turn up!” Germany turned around only to be greeted by the host whom had a huge grin plastered on his face. Trying to hide his disgust at the hamburger in his hand sullying the significance of the event, Germany exchanged pleasantries with the obnoxious American who was prone to extremely randomized outbursts of laughter. 

“Well… anyway, Happy 300th Anniversary…” Germany trailed off as he absentmindedly glanced in the direction Italy’s flirtatious aura was emanating from only to disregard America’s presence thoroughly and sprint towards the former with his catchphrase “WHAT ARE YOU DOING ITALY?!” slipping out of his mouth just as quickly. 

Just as Italy was about to sit down on the ominous chair, strong hands encircled his waist and his savior drew his body against his and Italy swore he had heard a faint heartbeat. Curious by-standers looked at them, clearly confused. For a few seconds, they stayed in the position which could have been mistaken for a passionate couple embracing but a sinister presence soon made itself known and Germany had to let go of Italy, rather regrettably.

“Ohonhonhon… What? I-It wasn’t France-niichan! You’re looking at the wrong person! It’s-” Insisted the Frenchman when the German’s eyes seemed to pierce through his wine-loving soul and threatening to rip out the remnants of it. Fortunately, his finger managed to divert the attention away from him. 

“Kolkolkolkol…” Russia raised his magic metal pipe of pain menacingly after having been accused, causing several guests to steer clear of him with clearly petrified looks on their faces.

“A-aiya, calm down Russia! We were just playing Truth or Dare and we just happened to find that chair and Russia just dared Italy to sit on it, aru!” China attempted to dispel any bad thoughts that Germany was having.

“ITALY! HAVEN’T I TOLD YOU TO THINK BEFORE YOU ACT?” Irony ensued when Germany raised his voice at Italy instead of Russia but he soon softened down as Italy apologized profusely for not being prudent.

“Who would try to cause such a stir during my anniversary celebration?” America questioned aloud. “But no one should worry as it’s a Hero’s job to get to the bottom of this!” 

“Um… everyone…England appears to be absent…” Japan said after deeming it appropriate for him to speak.

“Did he even come?” France asked.

Everyone shook their heads in negation of seeing him. 

"Well… ah... He must be sick again t-then…” America muttered in a tone that could have been considered as forlorn yet in an attempt to mask it, he broke into peals of laughter after the statement. Some of the more observant countries eyed him suspiciously but the others focused on the eerie presence of the threatening chair.

“Everyone, please don’t worry! The Hero will take care of this problem! Please enjoy the rest of the celebration!” America raises his voice so that all the guests would be able to hear him. After which, he headed to the courtyard without a moment’s hesitation.

Of course there’s no one here, everyone’s such a glutton for the food. They say they’re scared of the bright colours but I reckon the taste was attractive enough to make them try it. And it’s not like anyone actually cared about me to attend the celebration, it’s all out of political relations, isn’t it? 

Just then I caught sight of a shed. Yes, that shed. Its presence was seemingly magnetic, I didn’t know why I had come to the courtyard but it just felt right. My instincts were telling him to advance but I wanted to back away, to back away from all the bad memories, memories that I tried to forget and was successful in doing so but I just had to remember them today. 

I wasn’t confident, never had been. But I knew I had to seem to be for no one would believe in me if I didn’t give anyone a reason to. Maybe someone had believed in me. Maybe someone would. Maybe someone still does. And that someone was the reason I wanted to show everyone that I was confident, albeit false confidence. But maybe that someone was also the one who made me feel that I was never good enough no matter how many milestones I achieved.

Then if that’s the case, I’d just fake it till I make it. Thinking that to myself, I turned the doorknob of the shed with delusional beliefs in mind overwhelming the prospects of what I would find in the shed.


End file.
